genesis_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Period of Daybreak
The Period of Daybreak (黎明の次代, Reimei no Jidai) is one of the initial periods in the GENESIS Era, just after the end of the Age of Gods (神々の時代, Kamigami no Jidai) and before the Early History Recreation Period (歴史再現初期, Rekishi Saigen Shoki). This period encompasses from when humanity came back from the heavens to the creation of the Harmonic Divine States and the beginning of the History Recreation. History Early Period After the end of the War of the Gods, the inhabitants of Earth were forced to return their original home, but most of the planet had grown hostile, unable to take human life or to be recovered to make it possible, so the survivors decided to occupy the only habitable place left, the Divine States. Almost all the technology from the previous age was lost, so all the races made a cooperative effort to rebuild their civilization and recover those lost "divine powers". An Outside World Reclamation Brigade (外界に開拓団, Gaikai ni Kaitaku-dan) was formed to find a way to develop the planet into inhabitable land and the inhabitants of Earth were formally divided between the Descendants of the World Countries (世界各国の末裔, Sekaikakukoku no Matsuei) and the descendants of the original dwellers of the Divine States, the Far Easterners (極東人, Kyokutōjin). Middle Period As the reclamation and development project failed, the first disenssions came. Territorial wars broke out and at the end, the power contest turns into a war between the people of the Divine States against the descendants of the World Countries. As the descendants of the original inhabitants were in a rather obvious numerical disadvantage, the leader of the Divine States, the Emperor, took control of the access to the Environmental Gods to bring them to their side and shift the balance to their side. Even if the ones occupying the Central Provinces signed a truce quickly, the Eastern Provinces decided to fight even to the bitter end. So as an Allied Forces equivalent was made and the Divine States and the rest of the world signed a truce ending the war between them, the dissatisfied Kanto Provinces sparked a civil war amongst the Far Easterners for supremacy in all the territories. The morning after, the courts decide to suppress the province of Mutsu, beginning a new war. This conflict would be really deadly, with even more technology lost and human population reduced by half, endangering even the existence of the Divine States themselves. Late Period As the sense of impending doom grows between the survivors, the war oppositors increased their numbers with time, so at the end their pleas are heard and total annihilation is avoided. The predecessor to the Testament Union decides to hold a series of meetings and conferences to end the war and carry through a new method to recover agreement and fellowship between the warring sides. The Present-World Harmonic Plan (現世重奏計画, Gensei Jūsō Keikaku) was soon initiated. The Party of 700 Travelers established contact with the environmental gods and relocation plans for the inhabitants of the other countries to the Harmonic Divine States (重奏神州, Jūsō Shinshū) in the Harmonic World (重奏世界, Jūsōsekai) begin. In response to the poor progress in the tuning of the world's distortions, the Testament is created with the objective of following history's footsteps to recover the previous age's lost godlike status, thus marking the beginnings of History Recreation. Category:Terminology Category:Events Category:Periods